This invention relates in general to the sport of ice skating and, more particularly, to a surface for such purpose.
Heretofore, the only suitable surfaces for ice skating have been those of refrigerated character, as well as naturally formed ice in ponds and the like. However, due to the expense of installation and maintenance, refrigerated ice skating surfaces have necessarily only found usage in urbanized areas providing a volume of admissions commensurate with the investment and expenses involved. Efforts to the present time to develop a non-refrigerated skating surface have consistently proved fruitless.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a non-refrigerated surface suitable for accepting ice skates in a manner substantially equivalent to ice.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a skating surface which may be substantially preformed thereby obviating the necessity for costly installation services and permitting of the establishment of the surface for usage by relatively unskilled individuals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a skating surface of a non-refrigerated character which may be composed of a preselected number of integrated components thereby permitting of skating areas of predetermined extent so that the developed surface may accommodate the available space.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a non-refrigerated skating surface which does not necessitate an especially prepared foundation but which may be readily laid out upon any flat, plane surface regardless of constitution; which is wear resistant; which may be most economically manufactured and maintained; and which may be utilized both outdoors and indoors.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a skating surface which may be disassembled and easily stored during any periods of disuse; as well as permitting of facile transportability of the same.